Ventilating fans are common ventilation devices and are usually mounted on the wall or the ceiling of the room. A conventional multifunctional dehumidifier has been disclosed in a China patent published as CN2615548Y. As shown in FIG. 1, the main components of the multifunctional dehumidifier 10 are disposed in the same air path. An evaporator 4, a condenser 2, a tubular electric heating element 7, a blower 5, an indoor air outlet 6 and an outdoor air outlet 8 are provided in turn from the air inlet to the air outlet. An electric damper 9 is provided between the indoor air outlet 6 and the outdoor air outlet 8. A compressor 1 and a capillary tube 3 are positioned beside the air path. The compressor 1 is connected with the condenser 2 and the condenser 2 is connected to the evaporator 4 via the capillary tube 3.
For such a prior art multifunctional dehumidifier, since there is only one air path accommodating therein blades, the evaporator 4 and the condenser 2, the air absorbed by the blades can only pass through the evaporator 4 and the condenser 2 and thus just have dehumidifying, drying, ventilating and heating functions, but can not perform cooling.